Behind These Walls
by Skye Charcol Marie
Summary: A girl and her three friends are out to discover a cult that has been behind the disappearance and murder of three orphan children. This discovery could either make them stronger or tear them apart forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Mind you- I do not own Naruto.**

**This idea came from a dream I had.**

**Mind you- the time period is the 18****th**** Century, so names are being changed because I said so;  
Gaara- Nathaniel**

**Hidan- Samuel **

**Ayumi- Abigail **

The year was 1792.

Mary Anne Kenneth lit the tiny candle beside her bed and picked up the book titled, _The Age of Reason _By Thomas Paine. She indulged herself into the fine print of the parchment. She prayed thanks to God for giving her the ability to read. She had taught her close friends Nathaniel and Samuel to read when she met them. Mary and Nathaniel came to George Washington Orphanage together when they were just 3 after a fire burned their building to the ground leaving no other survivors except them. Mary finished her page then set the book back down on the small table. She slid out of bed and over to the wooden dresser on the other side of the dull white room. Moments later a nun barged through her door.

"Bed time, Mary." She snapped.

"Yes, Sister Agatha."

Sister Agatha came up behind Mary and began pulling at her corset, loosening it. The dress slipped off down Mary's slender legs, leaving only the shift which served as her nightgown and some red stockings that went up to her knee.

"Thank you, Sister Agatha." Mary said automatically.

"Sleep tight, Mary Anne. God bless." She said before departing the assist the other girls.

Mary sighed and sat at the dressing table in front of a mirror. She picked up her hair brush and began brushing through her thin dark brown hair. She finished by tying it into a hanging down her shoulder. She stopped half way to the bottom, leaving hair loosely falling down her chest. Mary took a step back to examine herself. She traced her veins across her pale skin and then over her face. Her ice blue eyes were like a crow against a cloud. They stood out from the rest of her body. Her thin physic made her seem ghostly. She didn't look her age either. She was 14 year old girl, but wasn't grown enough to seem so. Mary sighed again.

It was late and the only light was the small candle in her room and the lights of the hall. She'd have at least 20 minutes to hurry to the other side of the house, see Nathaniel and Samuel, and some back.  


She picked up her skirt and headed out her door. She had to back up against the wall to let nuns and other girls pass.

Her heart raced each time she snuck out. Girls were not allowed to see the boys and vice versa. If she was caught, she could get a serious beating like last time.

Her feet were soundless against the hard-wood floor. No one seemed suspicious of her as she headed down the luminescent hallway. When she rounded the corner she stopped and checked to see if she was followed. She let out a heave of air in relief and continued. The labyrinth of the orphanage made it easy to forget where you are, but Mary's brain knew where to take her each night. She rounded another corner; this corner was darker than usual. Normally Nathaniel or Samuel waited for her here with a candle or some matches for light. But tonight, there was no one. She felt a wave of panic. _Had they been caught?_

"Nathaniel?" Mary hissed into the darkness, "Samuel?"

She took a few creaky steps forward, whispering their names. Her heart almost stopped in fright as a hand reached out and touched her shoulder. She squealed and a hand came up over her mouth. She turned to face Nathaniel.

She almost laughed at herself for being so scared.

"Shh!" Nathaniel warned, "C'mon." He took her wrist and guided her down the dark hall. Mary never understood why, but she always felt safe with Nathaniel. She could trust him like no other.

She was relieved to see the light from Nathaniel's dorm room ahead. He quickly led her in and shut the door. His room looked just like hers; two small beds with a table in between them, a dresser on the back wall, a water basin in the corner, and a mirror desk against the left wall. She looked up to see Samuel, Nathaniel's roommate reading a book in the bed.

Samuel was three years older than Nathaniel and Mary, he being 17. He was a good 5 inches taller than Marie and 3 inches taller than Nathaniel. He was a handsome boy. Both of them were. Samuel was beautiful looking. Almost albino. He had white blonde hair and pink eyes. His skin was almost as pale a Mary's.

"Mary!" He said, slipping out of bed. He wore the linen shirt Mary had given him for his birthday. He came over and hugged her, holding her close.

"Good to see _you _after a long day." Mary said, trying to keep her voice down.

"Yes indeed!"

There was a cough that caused Mary to pull away and look. Nathaniel looked at her with arms stretched out.

Mary smiled, "How could I forget?" She hugged Nathaniel too.

Nathaniel was taller than she was, but not by much. He had had it hard the past few years. The nuns called him the Devil's Child because of his red hair and his immunity to sleep. But Mary knew better. Nathaniel was her closest childhood friend and that would never change. Mary smiled up into his crystal blue eyes and he grinned back.

"Come sit, Mary!" Samuel said, placing a hand on her back and leading her toward the bed. Mary happily jumped up on the mattress, Samuel on her right and Nathaniel on her left.

"Samuel, what are you reading?" Mary asked staring at the brown book on the dresser.

"Shakespeare's The Twelfth Night."

"Interesting!"

"Yes. Have you read anything good lately?" He asked her.

Mary shook her head, "Not since that last punishment I got. Now I'm forbidden to go into the library."

"That's awful."

"It really is." Nathaniel chimed in.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door, "Boys! Lights out!"

"Yes, Sister!" They replied in unison.

"You boys dressed for bed?" The nun asked.

"Yes, Sister."

The doorknob turned and Mary froze.

Samuel blew out all candles and ordered Mary to hide in the dresser. She did as she was told, shutting the dresser doors after her.

"Who are you talking to?" The nun asked, walking in.

"No one but ourselves, Sister Catherine." Samuel said.

Through the cracks in the door, Mary could see the nun light another candle. She trudged up to Samuel and cried, "What is this?" She grabbed the Jashin pentacle necklace that hung outside his shirt and ripped it off, "Devil worship!"

"No sis-" He was cut off.

"No excuses! No supper tomorrow!" She threw the necklace against the dresser doors, making Mary jump and slip, banging her head against the side.

"Who's there?" The nun turned.

"No one, sister!" Nathaniel said.

"Come out here!" The nun ordered.

Mary hesitated; she could hear her heart beat in her ears.

"I won't ask again."

Slowly, Mary pushed the dresser doors open and stepped out, looking guilty.

Sister Catherine gasped, "A girl!" She grabbed Mary by her hair and she cried out.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" Nathaniel yelled, trying to break Mary free of Sister Catherine's grasp. She reached back with her other arm and whacked Nathaniel across the head.

"No supper for you either!" The nun looked at Mary.

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes as she stared back at the old nun, "You three. Come with me."

She motioned for Samuel and Nathaniel to follow her, still dragging Mary by her hair. She led them down the hall to a wooden door. She pushed the two boys inside, and then shoved Mary in after them. Samuel caught Mary as she stumbled, tears leaking out of her eyes.

The nun took a book off the desk in the room and began repeatedly pounding their backs with it. All three cried out in pain as the corner of the hardcover book struck their skin. Minutes passed and the beating continued. Moments later, it stopped. Mary collapsed to the floor and Samuel and Nathaniel crowded defensively around her.

"To your rooms both of you!" The old nun snapped.

"What about Mary?" Samuel asked.

"I'll take her." Sister Catherine said.

"Do not hurt her anymore." Samuel begged.

"To your rooms!" she snapped again.

Nathaniel and Samuel stood and reluctantly left. The nun lifted Mary over her shoulder and carried her back to her room. She laid her down on her bed and left without a word.

Moments later, Mary awoke to the sound of whispering. She lay still on the bed, thinking that the voices were inside her room. The pain on her back was immense, but she tried to ignore it and listened;

"Should we use her tomorrow? She is unconscious, she won't feel a thing." Said one of the voices. It was a man, someone she'd never heard before.

Then came Sister Agatha's voice, "No. Thos two boys are too protective; they will surely figure it out. Especially that albino boy."

"Is he…?" The man whispered.

There was no more talking, but Mary was sure Sister Agatha was nodding.

"Very well." The two pairs of footsteps came closer and Mary instinctively closed her eyes and played asleep. A hand moved hair out of her face, "She would do nicely, though."

With that, the voices left and their footsteps echoed down the hall, leaving Mary to cry in pain for the remainder of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mind you- the time period is the 18****th**** Century, so names are being changed because I said so;  
Gaara- Nathaniel**

**Hidan- Samuel **

**Ayumi- Abigail **

**Plus, in chapter 1 I stated that I didn't own Naruto…**

Mary woke lazily the next morning. Her face and pillow were stained with tears. She sat up, and whined in pain. The scars and bruises on her back ached her. She moved quickly, saving herself from suffering. She suddenly stopped. Sitting upright she gazed around the brightly lit room and panicked slightly. She leaped out of bed and, ignoring the stinging pain, hurried to the window. She braced herself against the pane and gazed to the cobblestone streets of Philadelphia; horse drawn carriages hurried busily down the streets, it was easily noon! Mary normally got up at 7.

She hurried to pull on her dress. She pulled the white petticoat on, then mustard colored floral dress over her head and laced up the front, placed her apron on over her head, quickly brushed through her hair and tied it up under her cap, pulled on her weathered boots and hurried out the door. She slipped across the floor when she saw Nathaniel standing outside her door waiting. He wore his blue wool coat and britches with his black boots and hat. He smiled when he saw her, "Good morning!"

Mary paused, catching herself, "Why are we- why didn't anyone- where's- What's going on?"

"You know as much as I do. Oh! But Samuel's in the room still. I'll wait by the stairs if you want to go get him."

She nodded and took off down the hall, lifting her dress and petticoat out of tripping reach. The door was closed when she arrived.

Mary knocked twice, "Samuel? Are you in there?" No answer.

She knocked a third time and the door swung open. There was no light cascading into the room. The shutters were closed and the curtains were pulled across. Mary took a few silent steps inside the dark room. She found a candle and matches on the table by the door and lit it. There was blood on the floor; the blood formed the pentacle-like symbol Samuel wore around his neck. In the center of the circle sat Samuel. Mary grinned to see him but stopped dead in her tracks when she realized the blood was his. He wore nothing but a hooded cape around his waist, Mary's face turned from worry to horror when she saw that he was slowly plunging a dagger into his chest.

"Samuel, stop this madness!" She cried, racing towards him.

He gasped and turned to look, but she was already upon him, tackling him to the ground. He pulled the dagger from his chest and let it drop to the floor.

"What are you doing?!" Mary sobbed.

He couldn't speak. She slapped him.

"I'm… I'm sorry…Mary," He finally choked out. Mary cried over his shoulder and he was afraid to comfort her. He hesitantly placed a hand on her head. Mary wept until her eyes dried and she could pull away from him. His pink eyes looked down at her with sympathy. She looked up at him, his blood smudging across her face. He wiped his thumb across her face and helped her off of him.

"Let us get you cleaned off." Mary sniffed, walking away from him toward the water basin. Samuel silently followed.

Mary took a rag and dipped it in the water. She patched up his wounds, after, telling him to sit. He sat in the wicker chair and Mary began cleaning blood off his shoulders. She continued to clean blood off his body while Samuel remained silent. When the last of the blood was gone, Samuel placed his hands cupped around Mary's. They stayed like that for a few seconds before he took the rag from her and cleaned her face.

Mary gave a faint smile and cleaned out the rag, "You should put on some clothes."

He nodded and went to the dresser. By the time Mary turned around, Samuel was already tucking in his shirt. She waited for him to finish, staring down at her feet. When he was done he walked over to her.

She looked up into his, now, clean face. He pulled his necklace off from around his neck and held it in front of her, "I want you to hold onto this for me."

She stared blankly, "Why?"

"Because. Now take it."

She nodded dumbly and took it into her hands letting the chain fall loosely through her fingers. She traced the circular pentacle with her fingers, and then went to slide it into her pocket. Samuel grabbed her wrist, shaking his head. He took the chained symbol and placed it around her neck. She looked down at it, and then tucked it into her shift.

"What does it mean? That symbol?" Mary asked.

"It's a long story. Some other time, alright?"

"But-"

He placed a finger to her lips, "Some other time?"

She reluctantly nodded. He placed a hand on her shoulder and began leading her out the door. She refused to look up into his eyes, so she stared down at her hands as they walked.

Just like he said, Nathaniel was waiting at the head of the stairs.

He ran up to Mary, "Jesus! You look like you've seen a ghost!"

She gave a fake smile, "Yeah. That's must have been what it was."

He looked warily at her for a moment, then up at Samuel, "What happened?"

He said nothing.

"What did you do to her?"

Samuel looked down at him, "Nothing. I was bleeding and she helped me."

Nathaniel's eyes narrowed into slits, "Alright. Mary, let's see if we can get something to eat."

Mary nodded, "I am still wondering why we weren't awakened like everyone else."

Both Samuel and Nathaniel nodded. Side by side with Mary in the middle, the three headed down the beaten wooden steps. The front door towered above them and they realized the door was locked.

They shrugged off the thought when hunger rumbled through their stomachs. The group moved single file through the arch hallway to their right where it opened up into a large dining room. The table was set for the kids, but there was no food… just kids. They scanned the group of children, who stared straight ahead at each other like zombies. All three eyes came to rest on an empty chair, usually belonging to a thin teenage girl named Grace.

"Everyone is here except Grace. Grace is gone…" Mary whispered blankly, Samuel and Nathaniel looked at her.

"Excuse me?" Came a young voice from behind them, snapping them out of their trance.

Nathaniel whirled around, followed by Mary and Samuel; behind them stood a girl about their age. She looked like nothing they'd ever seen. Her hair was blue like the ocean, reaching her shoulders and her eyes were like Mary's. Ice blue. Her dress was blue matching her hair with a cream colored apron and petticoat. Her stockings were torn at the ankle and her gloves had a hole at the wrist.

Nathaniel grinned, "Can we help you, miss?"

"Please, call me Abigail," the girl grinned in return.

"Abigail," Nathaniel repeated.

She nodded, "I was brought here this morning," she seemed sad, "My parents got sick and died a few nights ago."

"I'm so sorry," Mary said, sympathetically.

"Please. I'm looking for a Mary Anna Kenneth, she is to be my _roommate?_" She emphasized the word.

Samuel elbowed Mary in the ribs and she jumped, "Oh! I'm Mary Anne Kenneth."

Abigail extended her hand, and Mary shook it lightly, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, pleasure. Allow me to show you to the room."

She nodded.

Mary placed a hand on Abigail's shoulder; she gave a shrug to Samuel and Nathaniel and headed back in the direction of the stairs.

The blue haired girl's bags were already waiting at the top of the stair case. Mary looked around, _who was here to carry them up?_ She thought.

She shook her head and ushered Abigail up the steps. Mary insisted on carrying her things and soon they arrived at the room. The busy streets were still abuzz as Abigail unpacked her things, "Now, are you sure you don't mind my staying here?"

"Wha- Oh, no, not at all." Mary said with a friendly smile, "I've wanted a roommate like all the others. It gets lonely in here by yourself at night."

"I'm sure. So tell me about yourself, Mary." Abigail inquired.

"Well, I'm 14 years old, have lived her most of my life, and have boys as best friends."

"Wouldn't most people think that's unlady-like?" Abigail asked.

Mary shrugged, "I don't think much of it, and neither should most people."

Abigail let out a small chuckle, "Well it's good to have free-thinking ladies in this world of war."

Both the girls were silent for a while before Abigail spoke again, "Let me ask you something very serious, Mary."

Mary's icy eyes met hers, sending shivers down both of their spines, "Has anything strange happened in the last 2 days?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Mind you- the time period is the 18****th**** Century, so names are being changed because I said so;  
Gaara- Nathaniel**

**Hidan- Samuel **

**Ayumi- Abigail **

**When reading Mary's Dream play Across the Sky by Emilie Autumn. It sets some spooky effect to the dream.**

"What?" Mary's eyes widened.

"You hear me," Abigail stared at her, "Has anything out of the usual happened lately?"

Mary stuttered, speechless. Abigail waited with an innocent smile.

"Well…?"

"Well what?" Mary snapped.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I don't see why you would care."

"If you tell me, I'll explain to you why I want to know," Abigail folded her hands on her lap.

Mary sighed, wiping her hands on her apron; she sat herself down in the wicker rocking chair by the window. She went to speak but was stopped by Samuel and Nathaniel bursting through the door, tripping over each other. They closed the door behind them.

"Shut the windows!" Samuel commanded.

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Mary leaped from the chair and closed the curtains and shutters. Samuel then grabbed her and held her close to his chest, backing up against the far wall with Nathaniel.

"Abigail!" Nathaniel yelled, "Get over here!"

She flashed the window a worried glance and ran to them against the wall. Samuel let out a gasp and ripped off his jacket, jamming it into the crack under the door.

"Samuel, what's going on?!"

"I don't know. But we can't open any windows."

"Mary, we were standing in the dining room and not five minutes after you left, everyone screamed and a massive wave of panic flooded the room," Nathaniel explained, "The nuns then appeared out of nowhere, locking everyone in there. We looked out the window and saw a dark cloud looming over the streets. Everyone we saw get caught in it just dropped dead!"

"What?" Mary gasped.

"We were lucky enough to escape and make it up here to warn you. We didn't know if it would get in through windows."

"Does this answer your question?" Mary looked at Abigail.

She nodded, "Very much so. I'm too late."

Nathaniel and Samuel turned to look at her.

"Too late for what?" Nathaniel asked.

"I feel like I have some explaining to do."

They nodded. Mary reached out, finding a candle stick and lit it on fire, using a match. She placed it on the ground and they all formed a circle around it. Samuel refused to let her go, so she sat on his lap.

"Alright. Well as you already know, my name is Abigail Upsher. My family did die, but not of disease."

"That was a lie?" Nathaniel questioned.

She nodded, "When I was young, I didn't quite understand what was happening when my parents said was had to leave, "I was six when my parents died. Murdered even. I know the truth now. They were part of a cult planning to rebel against the militia and bring England back into power over the colonies. My cousin… he knew about this and to protect America- he killed every last one of them. Except for me and my other cousin… his little brother.

"What does this have to do with what is going on outside?" Samuel asked.

"I was getting there. You see, no one knows where he or his little brother ran off to after the murdering. But they pose no threat at the present time. What I'm trying to get across is that the cult my parents belonged to is coming back. Only this time, they're trying something different. They're sacrificing children to this God of theirs and using black magic to cast spells on unsuspecting people."

Mary felt Samuel stiffen. She glanced warily up at him, her hand clutching the necklace inside her shift.

Abigail reached out and touched Mary's arm. There was a sharp electrical zap, making the hairs on her arm stand on end. A mix of images rushed into her mind, Grace, the smiling blonde girl, dark 

stairs leading into a black abyss, people in cloaks pulling out daggers, a stone room. The last image worried her the most; it was the pentacle shape- like on the necklace- only painted in blood upon the floor.

Mary screamed.

"Stop it!" Samuel yelled, slapping Abigail's hand away, "Don't touch her anymore, witch!"

Mary placed her hands in front of her eyes, tears spilling through her fingers.

Abigail blinked, "Let her rest." The blue haired girl stood and went to the window and pulled the curtains back.

"What are you doing?!" Nathaniel spat, "That cloud is still out there!"

"Is it?" Abigail opened the shutters and it was a normal day outside. But dead animal's lined the streets. No people though.

Nathaniel was at a loss for words.

Samuel carried the distraught Mary to the bed. He laid her down and stroked her hair. He went to sit in the wicker chair. Nathaniel and Abigail sat down on the other bed. In a matter of minutes Mary fell into sleep.

**Mary's Dream: **_I am walking down a hall. A candle in one hand. The lights are out. I am in the dining room now. I trip on a chair leg, crash into the fireplace and knock off the red candle. The fireplace shifts and opens a door to my right. A breeze blows out my candle. I see a ghostly figure in the threshold of the secret door. Grace. She giggles and runs down the stairs. I hurry after her. I stop at the top of the rickety old stairs. I call her name. I hear more giggling. I reluctantly step onto the first stair, then the second and continue downwards. The darkness engulfs me like a fire, my heart races. More giggling. I see a faint glow ahead. I quicken my pace. On the floor is a symbol painted in blood. Grace sits in the center, her white shift bloodied. She is chained by the wrist to the floor. I see hooded figured standing around her. I go to warn her, but freeze. I can't move. I can't speak. I'm useless. One of the hooded people steps forward with a three sickle scythe, and raises it. I go to scream but nothing comes out. I'm still useless. The figure looks up, our eyes meeting. His pink eyes meeting me. More giggling. The scythe comes down._

Mary awoke that night in a cold sweat. Samuel stood over her, "Mary! Are you alright?" She looked around and saw Nathaniel and Abigail there as well.

She sat up quickly.

"Mary?" She heard Nathaniel.

Instead of responding she leaped out of bed and pulled on her boots running for the door.

"Mary!" Samuel grabbed her, "What's gotten into you?"

Mary stared into his pink eyes and froze. _'The figure looks up, our eyes meeting. His pink eyes meeting me.'_

He shook her, "Mary?"

She snapped out of her daze, "I found Grace."


	4. Chapter 4

**Mind you- the time period is the 18****th**** Century, so names are being changed because I said so; **

**Gaara- Nathaniel**

**Hidan- Samuel **

**Ayumi- Abigail **

**if you want a song that sets the mood for this chapter listen to Through the Iris by 10 Years**

"You do?" Nathaniel and Abigail asked in unison.

"I saw her!"

"Impossible!" Samuel breathed.

Mary flashed him a glance, staring at his eyes again before darting out the door.

"She may be right," Abigail said, running out the door next.

Nathaniel followed behind Abigail.

Samuel felt for his necklace, forgetting Mary had it. He shook his head and headed out the door last.

Mary stumbled into the dining room and stopped, "Where was it…?" She asked herself. She stepped forward and stopped. '_I trip on a chair leg, crash into the fireplace and knock off the red candle. The fireplace shifts and opens a door to my right.'_

She ran to the chair that stuck out a little bit. She checked the fire place and sure enough… there was the red candle. She smiled in delight and slapped it off the mantle.

"Mary!" Nathaniel gasped, "Are you mad?!"

Then there was the click that set her off, laughing, "I was right! I was really right!" She hurried to the door and stopped, staring down into the darkness. Abigail, Nathaniel, and Samuel came up behind her, their jaws dropped in awe and everything became quiet.

"Grace is down there," Mary stated.

"You sure?" Abigail inquired.

She nodded, "Almost positive."

"I'll go first." Samuel began pushing through them; Mary placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her, she blushed lightly and removed her hand, and he smiled faintly, "I'll be careful."

She nodded and let him go, sticking close to him. Nathaniel went next, Abigail keeping a hand on his shoulder as not to trip.

Into the darkness they plunged, everything looking exactly as it had in Mary's dream. Except… she slowed.

"What is it?" Samuel asked, looking back at her, though it was futile in this darkness.

"There's no glow…"

"What?" Abigail called.

"There's no glow at the bottom… and that smell…" Mary sniffed the air as did the rest.

Nathaniel covered his nose, "It's awful!"

"It smells like something-" Samuel paused, "Oh…!"

Mary shoved past him and hurried down the stairs. There was one lit candle that had yet to go out. Mary covered her mouth and searched the room. There were no hooded figures but the pentacle like symbol was painted on the floor. Mary reached into her shift and brought out Samuel's pentacle. It matched. Rage flooded through her veins, but went ice cold when she stepped in something wet and sticky. She looked down slowly, and screamed.

Samuel ran to her and carried her away.

"Blood, blood, blood," Mary chanted with sobs, pointing.

"It's alright… it's alright," Samuel cooed.

"Oh my God, she's dead!" Mary cried.

"She's dead?!" Abigail whispered, "We were too late..."

Nathaniel and Samuel walked around the two distraught girls and, covering their mouths and noses, took the one candle from its resting place and placed it in the center of the pentacle symbol. They found a chain attached to the floor. The chain was shackled to a hand that lay pale and motionless on the floor. They followed the hand to the body. Grace lay in a pool of her own blood, her body covered in tiny cuts and bruises, but the killing blow was to her neck. Her grey eyes had no color to them and her hair was saturated in blood. Samuel bent down and closed her eyes.

Nathaniel turned and retched.

Samuel turned to see Abigail heading up the stairs after Mary. He clicked his boots and headed up after them, followed by Nathaniel.

Mary took off toward her bedroom. Once inside, she ran to the window sill and vomited over the side. Abigail patted her on the back.

"Mary? Are you alright?" Samuel panted, coming into the room.

The rage came back, flowing through her veins like a river, "What the hell is this?!" She ripped the necklace off from around her neck and threw it to the ground at his feet.

"Mary, I had nothing to do with-" He defended.

"Save it! I want to know what it means!"

"Why now?"

"Samuel, a girl is dead! And that symbol was painted under her! I'm not waiting for some other time when another innocent life is taken right under my nose!"

He fingered the symbol, "It's a religious symbol."

They waited.

"I think they're trying to awaken the God of this religion, to use to bring England back into power."

"What do you mean?"

"If they complete this ritual and succeed, they'll most likely destroy the world."


	5. Chapter 5

**If you want more music to go along with this chapter listen to Fadeaway by Celldweller for Mary and Viva La Vida by Coldplay for Samuel**

**Hidan- Samuel**

**Gaara- Nathaniel**

**Ayumi- Abigail**

**Flux- Flux**

Abigail rubbed her eyes, "A statement like that deserves an explanation."

Samuel nodded, "I know, I know." The albino-like boy sulked to the bed. He took a few deep breaths, "Alright. The god's name is Jashin. The requirements of the ritual are as followed; one: You need the blood ritual circle. Two: You need a sacrifice. Three: You need someone who knows how to perform the ritual."

Mary inhaled sharply, "Did they know what they were doing, Samuel? Did they know the right way to kill Grace?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Think?" Nathaniel asked.

"Well her corpse-"

"Don't use that word!" Mary snapped through a sob.

"Sorry… Grace's body was bleeding, normally sacrifices are killed by inflicting pain to one's self and relishing in the pain of others until said victim dies or the performer delivers the killing blow."

"You kill yourself first?!" Mary and Abigail gasped.

"In laments terms… yes."

"Madness… utter madness!" Nathaniel breathed.

"Samuel…?" Mary whispered, finding her voice.

"Hm?" He looked up.

"How do you know all this?" She eyed him.

His grip tightened around the tiny pendant, he could hear his heart beat in his ears as he gazed at Mary. He had to shift his entire body to keep from getting lost in her icy blue eyes. He remained silent.

"You're one of them, aren't you!?" Mary spat, leaping to her feet.

He felt like he'd been struck in the gut, he whirled to look up at her, "Mary no… I would never-!"

She stopped him with a slap across the face, "You bastard!"

"Mary!" Abigail grabbed her wrist before she could hit him again.

Samuel stared at the floor, his mouth agape and his hand holding the stinging red mark of her hand on his cheek.

"Get out." Mary hissed.

He looked up at her, "Mary, I swear I had nothing to do with-"

"Get out!" She shouted.

He reached out to her, but she stepped away from him. He shook his head, sadly and stood. Mary watched him with a stare full of anger mixed with sorrow. He avoided all eyes until he walked out of the room and the door was slammed closed behind him.

"Was that necessary?" Nathaniel asked Mary, who looked paler than usual and distraught beyond recognition.

She didn't say anything.

Abigail gently touched Nathaniel's arm, "I think she needs some time to herself."

He nodded and turned to leave, feeling Mary's eyes watching him go. Abigail followed in suit.

Mary dragged herself to the window sill. The streets had been cleared of corpses and everything was still. Clouds loomed overhead, changing the air pressure into a dry humid air bringing a small breeze with it. Rain was coming.

Mary went to the dresser and looked into the mirror; she traced her tear stained face and then spotted something out of the corner of the mirror. There was something on the bed. She turned and walked to the bed. Lying there was Samuel's pentacle.

"The poor bastard must have forgotten it." Mary stared at the small silverish brown necklace. She instinctively took the necklace and threw it out the window where it landed with a thud in the street below.

She hugged her pillow and sank her face into its soft fabric.

Samuel paced his room, cursing himself. He jumped onto his bed and pulled at his hair, "What was I thinking!"

He flipped himself over and groaned into his pillow. He stayed there for several minutes with his eyes closed and suddenly felt the whole world come down on him. He quickly became overwhelmed with fatigue and exhaustion and was instantly asleep.

Nathaniel walked into the room and found Samuel asleep. He quietly closed the windows as the rain began to fall.

Abigail walked into the room to see Mary reading by candlelight. She didn't say anything as she entered. Mary glanced up momentarily, then back down at her book.

Abigail looked outside as the rain pitter-pattered against the glass and the dark sky. She couldn't see it, but she could tell that the sun was setting pretty soon. She decided to de-dress early. She slipped off her blue dress down to her nightdress.

Time passed and students filed to their rooms. Nuns came in to check on them, not saying anything when they saw Mary and Abigail already ready for bed, and left.

Hours passed and Mary put her book down and slid out of bed. Abigail looked up from her own book, "Where are you off to?"

"Latrine," Mary lied.

"Alright… don't be too long. We don't want you to go missing too."

Mary nodded and closed the door after her. She trotted down the hall towards the boy's side of the orphanage. She stopped outside of Samuel and Nathaniel's room. She took some calming breaths and turned the knob.

Nathaniel looked up as she entered. As usual, he wasn't asleep. But Samuel was. The white haired boy was facing the ceiling, still in his day clothes. His chest rose and fell with each slow breath.

"You okay, Mary?" Nathaniel whispered.

She nodded.

"What do you need?"

"I was thinking," She began hoarsely, "That if I could see Grace like that, what else could I see…?"

"So you came here, why?"

"Guilt I guess." She shrugged.

Nathaniel glanced at Samuel, "I see. Take your time, he's been asleep forever." Nathaniel slid out of bed, as he passed her to leave, he stopped, "He seemed troubled by his dreams… I just thought you should know."

She nodded once and Nathaniel left without another word. Mary stood staring at the sleeping boy for several minutes before stepping closer. She noticed his hair wasn't slicked, but, hanging loosely around his face. She pushed the strands out of his face and sat next to him. She rested her head on his rising and falling chest, remembering the dagger he had attempted to plunge into himself, then thought about his words, '_normally sacrifices are killed by inflicting pain to one's self and relishing in the pain of others until said victim dies or the performer delivers the killing blow.'_ Was that what he was talking about? She blinked back frustrated tears and closed her eyes. Moments later she felt a hand brushing her own hair out of her face. She jumped and her eyes flew open. Samuel looked down at her with a soft smile, "Hey you."

Mary blushed and sat up, staring down at her lap, "Hello."

Samuel sat up with a tired sigh, he was silent for several minutes before speaking, he opened his mouth, but cut himself short when Mary threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry for what I said! Please forgive me! I was angry and sad or… well I don't know, I guess I was just upset. Anyway, please don't be angry at me for snapping at you!" She rambled.

Samuel's face clouded with confusion before softening again. He pulled her back and stared into her face.

"Are you mad?" Mary asked blankly.

He smiled a crooked smile and kissed her. His lips brushed lightly over hers before settling and parting. Mary's eyes widened, and then closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist.

Through the crack in the door, Abigail and Nathaniel stood spying. They looked at each other with huge smiles. Abigail squealed and threw her arms around Nathaniel in excited happiness. Nathaniel blushed and laughed to cover it up when Abigail pulled away again to go back to peeking.

Samuel and Mary pulled away from each other, panting. Lightning flashed, illuminating the room for a split second before leaving it in total darkness again. There was a loud knock from the front door that echoed all the way to their room and Mary jumped. Samuel intertwined his fingers with hers and stood, pulling her with him to the door. He ignored Abigail and Nathaniel, pushing past them. They were relived as not to get a scolding and followed to the landing. They saw a figure standing outside through the stained glass windows. Lightning flashed and they could tell it was a woman. Mary and Samuel slowly went down the stairs and opened the door. Nathaniel and Abigail standing side-by-side still on top of the landing. The woman looked down at them; she wore a long green dress and a brown apron. She played with something in her fingers and when lightning flashed again, Mary saw that it was Samuel's pentacle that she threw into the street earlier. When the woman spoke, her voice sounded 

young, but authoritative, "Good evening. My name is Flux, and I'm looking into adopting." Her piercing green eyes stared directly at Samuel and she closed her fingers around the pentacle.


	6. Chapter 6

**If you want a song to go with this chapter too- listen to Fallen by Sarah McLachlan and Good Morning Planetarium by Falling Up**

**Hidan- Samuel**

**Gaara- Nathaniel**

**Ayumi- Abigail**

**Flux- Flux**

"You can't!" Samuel testified. Flux, Sister Catherine, and Samuel were seated at the long table in the eating hall. Just the three of them. The doors were closed and on the other side, Mary, Abigail, and Nathaniel were trying their hardest to listen.

"You don't have a choice," Sister Catherine said.

Samuel sulked back into his chair; he stared with a vacant expression at the brown table cloth. Flux folded her delicate looking fingers on the table. Her emerald green eyes watched his every move.

"Why me?" Samuel looked up suddenly.

"I think you're special." Flux smiled, making Samuel eye her suspiciously. The woman in green twirled the pentacle between her fingers.

Samuel's large pink eyes widened, "Where did you get that?"

"What? This?" She raised an eyebrow holding up the necklace, "You know it?"

He pulled back, "Uh, no…"

"I have the strangest feeling that that was a lie."

"It was not!"

"Now I'm sure it was a lie."

He glared into her emerald eyes.

"You know it?" She showed the necklace again.

Samuel crossed his arms and looked away.

Flux chuckled, "So you do."

He didn't reply.

Sister Catherine, feeling the awkward atmosphere of the room, clapped her hands down on the table, "Well, now that we have met each other, Mrs-"

"It's just Miss, I'm not married," Flux snapped.

"O-Oh, my apologies… Miss Flux, Samuel, have we come to an agreement?"

"Yes."

"No." Samuel said.

"You don't have much say in the matter," Sister Catherine scolded.

He looked at her.

She sighed in frustration, "Must you be so selfish? A fantastic new home with a loving family falls into your lap and you turn it down? Samuel, don't think of yourself. It's time to grow up and face the world, get out and do something with your life."

Samuel was in shock.

"I'm sure having you around will do us both some good," Flux gave the suspicious smile again.

"See, Samuel," Sister Catherine began, " She's just a lonely woman hoping for the chance to find someone to live her life with."

"Can't she just find herself a husband or something?"

Sister Catherine's stick came down hard on his hands, "Silence yourself!"

Samuel recoiled, the sting of the blow pulsing through his body. Mary had to be restrained by Abigail to keep from rushing to him.

Flux smoothed out her skirt, "So. When can we get on our way?"

"As soon as possible," Sister Catherine grinned.

"Wonderful!" Flux stood from her chair and to Samuel's side. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder and ushered him to the door. Mary, Abigail and Nathaniel scattered up the stairs. Mary caught Samuel's purple eye as he came out. He quickly glanced down at his feet as he walked out the front door. He walked across the gravel drive to the carriage. It was a black carriage with green interior. The horses were bay and similar in size. They shook their head as he walked past. The carriage driver turned to look down at the passing boy. Samuel couldn't see his face since it was covered by an orange and black mask. Samuel inhaled sharply and broke the gaze.

Mary, before anyone could grab her, she darted out the door, losing her bonnet. She picked up her skirt and ran. She ran around the drive until Samuel was in sight. She dropped her skirt and leaped to him. She hugged him from behind, tears flowing like a river down her back.

He paused and turned, looking down at her. He shifted so she was hugging him from the front. He was at loss for words, so he slid his arms around her back and rested his cheek against her hair. The 

horses snorted and the carriage driver in the mask jumped down to hold the door open for Flux. She slid into the green seating, "Come along now."

"Don't go… please stay," Mary whispered into his chest.

"I- I'm sorry… I can't."

Mary took and uneven breath.

"I'll come back for you," Samuel whispered into her hair. He kissed the top of her head and slid into the carriage alongside Flux.

The driver closed the door and took his rightful place behind the horses. He flicked the reins and the horses lurched forward, their heads high.

Mary ran a few steps after the carriage before she realized it wouldn't bring him back. Samuel stuck his head out the window watching her as she watched him, their eyes locking in one last desperate attempt at goodbye. His pale skin gripped the side of the carriage, the frustration of his last words sinking in. Mary stopped at the gate leading out to the world. The carriage driver swerved the horses left and down the cobblestone streets. She stopped and watched Samuel with one vain pang of hope that the carriage would return, but her heart fell a thousand times over when the carriage veered right and was gone.


End file.
